Millimeter-wave (MMW) frequencies in Fifth Generation (5G) wireless communications networks have been developed, in support of moving massive amounts of data quickly.
As signal frequencies move into the millimeter-wave range, the radiation loss of millimeter wave is very high to limit coverage of 5G application. One solution is to reduce the dielectric constant and the dielectric loss of the package substrate in RF module. In case of MMW communications, the dielectric constant of the package substrate is preferably less than 4 @10 GHz.
Recently, a method for reducing the dielectric constant is to add glass into the ceramic material in order to manufacture a glass ceramic material for the package substrate. However, the nucleating agent used in the glass ceramic material may hinder the reduction of dielectric loss. Moreover, due to the glass component in the glass ceramic material, the heat transfer efficiency cannot be improved. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a dielectric ceramic composition with low dielectric constant and low dielectric loss.